Mr. Patel
Mr. Patel (or just simply Patel) is the main antagonist of Disney's 1989 live-action film Cheetah. He is a covetous store owner who figures he can make a fortune by racing Duma against local greyhounds and betting on her to lose. He teams up with an opportunistic Englishman named Nigel and a Kenyan poacher named Abdullah. He is played by Kuldeep Bhakoo, with his only other roles being Roshan Patel from Beryl Markham: A Shadow on the Sun and Joe from Death Is Part of the Process. History Patel offers to buy Duma, but Susan refuses. When they leave the store, Patel explains to Nigel that he has an uncle in India that races cheetahs against greyhounds, and he could become rich if he could do the same with Duma. Meanwhile, Patel and Nigel hire Abdullah to kidnap Duma. Patel explains that cheetahs are sprinters, not distant runners. He plans to make the race just long enough that the cheetah will run out of steam. Unlike all the other gamblers, he will bet on the dogs and make a fortune. The night before Ted and Susan are to leave Africa, Patel breaks into the house, steals Ted’s whistle, and uses it to lure Duma away. After a tearful goodbye with Morogo, the family stops at Patel’s store to get gasoline. Patel sees the tears in Susan’s eyes and asks if she is crying over losing her pet. Ted realizes Patel could not know about Duma’s disappearance and then notices that Abdullah is wearing shoes made from old tires, just like the tracks they found around Duma’s mother’s corpse. Ted tries to convince his parents that Patel kidnapped Duma, but they insist the animal is out “exploring.” After sending their grandmother a telegram saying they will be delayed, the siblings take a bus back to Patel’s store and discover he is gone, but learn his whereabouts from his cousin. Across the Great Rift, the children find Abdullah’s camp protected by a high fence and trip wires. They wait for nightfall before sneaking in. Along with a stack of fliers advertising Duma’s race against the greyhounds, they find cheetah skins drying on the walls. Hearing Duma’s whimpers, they enter a barn and find her locked in a cage. Susan and Ted go into a cabin looking for something to break the lock and are jumped by Abdullah. Nigel and Patel arrive and the three men argue over what to do with them. Abdullah wants to kill them, but Nigel suggests they lock them in the cage until after the race. When the men drive away with Duma, Morogo comes out of hiding. Susan, who was watching the gamblers, gives him the combination to unlock the cage. The children reach the racetrack in time to hear the cheetah-greyhound race being announced. Patel crows to Nigel that he has bet a fortune that Duma will lose. Duma takes an early lead in the race, but as the race progresses the greyhounds catch up, then pass the cat. Ted grabs a policeman’s whistle and blows. Hearing the whistle, Duma gets a second wind and wins by five lengths, forcing Patel and Nigel to compensate all bets. Quotes Gallery Images Patel planning to race Duma against greyhounds.PNG|Patel telling Nigel about his plan to race Duma against greyhounds Patel and Nigel planning to race Duma.PNG|Patel and Nigel telling Abdullah about their plan to make Duma race against greyhounds Patel breaks in.PNG|Patel breaking in to steal the whistle Patel grabs whistle.PNG|Patel finds the whistle Patel comes out with the whistle.PNG|Patel comes out with the whistle Patel and Ted.PNG|Patel lying to Ted about Duma Patel and Abdullah.PNG|Patel at Duma's cage Patel on his bike.PNG|Patel peddling to make Duma try to get her prey Abdullah Patel and Nigel.PNG|Patel and Nigel after Abdullah captures Ted and Susan Abdullah driving to Nairobi.PNG|Patel and his friends on their way to Nairobi Patel betting.PNG|Patel betting on some people at the race Patel and Nigel at Nairobi Downs.PNG|Patel and Nigel bragging about them being rich if Duma loses the race Patel and Nigel forced to compensate.PNG|Patel and Nigel's defeat: Forced to compensate all bets after Duma wins the race Videos Cheetah- Mr. Patel's plan|Patel's plan to race Duma against greyhounds Cheetah- Nigel's plan|Patel and Nigel hire Abdullah Cheetah- Abdullah trains Duma|The gamblers train Duma to race Cheetah- Abdullah captures Ted and Susan|The gamblers imprison Ted and Susan Cheetah- Mr. Patel and Nigel's defeat|Patel and Nigel lose the bet Trivia *Patel is based on the Indian trader from The Cheetahs, a novel by actor Alan Caillou. *Patel and Chacha have the distinction of being the only Indian villains in any fictional work. *He bears a slight resemblance to Harwell Thompson from the 1983 series Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince. Both are thought to be friendly at first, but later reveal their true colors and capture the heroes (Duma and Prince Yubi). *Patel is very similar to Al McWhiggin from Pixar's 1999 film Toy Story 2, as they are both covetous store owners who capture the heroes (Duma and Woody) from their owners (Ted & Susan Johnson and Andy Davis). Both want to collect money for themselves by doing something to the heroes (Mr. Patel wants to collect money by making Duma race against greyhounds; Al wants to collect money by selling Woody to Japan). However, their plans were both foiled. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Successful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Gamblers Category:Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Slaver Category:Poachers Category:The Heavy Category:Gaolers Category:On & Off Category:Cheater Category:Obsessed Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Delusional Category:Grey Zone Category:Extravagant Category:Deal Makers Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful Category:Outcast Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Smugglers